


Dent

by Starpiece



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starpiece/pseuds/Starpiece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boredom surrounds Dirk until a certain someone begins to pester him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dent

**Author's Note:**

> Homestuck and its characters are owned by Andrew Hussie. Hosted at mspaintadventures.com

You sit on your bed, alone like always. Your iron fortress hasn’t been attacked by drones in a few days but you kind of wish they would come. You get so god damn bored when nothing comes. If your boredom was a slice of pizza it would have the cheese scraped off and barely any sauce. That hardly even qualifies as a pizza slice. 

Your attention is grabbed by your computer. Someone is pestering you and you half expect it to be Roxy. You go over to your desk and plop down on the worn out chair you found in your Bro’s vault. It looks like it’s about to collapse but somehow it’s more comfortable than your bed. 

A little green skull icon graces your screen and you feel a smirk threatening to manifest across your face. It’s tugging at the corners of your lips but you shake your head. You haven’t even spoken to him yet Strider. Don’t act like a budding school boy. 

golgothasTerror began pestering timaeusTestified 

GT: Dirk ol’ chap! Are you there? 

TT: Yeah I’m here. 

GT: Good! I have something to say to you! 

TT: Hold on let me get prepared. 

TT: Anytime you actually have something planned out to say, it’s always a trip. 

GT: A trip indeed! You could even call it an adventure into my thinking processes! 

TT: Yeah sure. 

GT: Hold on to the reins of those ponies you are so fond of! 

TT: You do realize the ponies I like don’t usually have reins. 

GT: I can never tell if you are being serious or ironic. 

TT: Yeah I know. 

GT: Anyway! 

GT: I hope you know I have successfully gained a point against the robotic fiend you have sent me! 

TT: Gained a point? 

GT: Yes! Today I am proud to announce I have bloody beaten the bot! 

TT: Let me look at the report. 

TT: Not that I don’t trust your word or anything. 

GT: A gentlemen never lies Dirk. 

GT: Unless the fib will stop a dame from hurting. 

TT: Well it looks like you managed to dent his arm a little. 

TT: Good job Jake. 

GT: Thanks! I am rather pleased with myself! 

GT: Now every time I look at metal version of you I will be proud! 

TT: You do realize I fix any damages right? 

GT: What?! 

GT: But, my pride! 

TT: Is it dented? 

GT: Very funny! 

GT: I worked so hard on that Dirk! 

GT: Oh well I suppose! I will just have to try harder to make the dent long term! 

TT: I guess you will. 

GT: Well that was all I wanted to say! 

GT: I must dash now, for I have an adventure planned for today! 

GT: Notice I used the word dash *wink* 

TT: Nice one bro. 

GT: I am on a roll with the jokes today! 

GT: Farewell for now Dirk! 

golgothasTerror has ceased pestering timaeusTestified 

You stare at your computer screen and sigh. It seems your conversations are getting shorter recently. You lean back in your chair and look at the ceiling. There is not a whole lot to do today and now Jake is on your mind. You always wonder what kind of adventure he could be going on since he’s lived on that island for his whole life, as far as you know, so where could he possibly go that would be new to him? 

The damage log for bro bot is still up on your computer and you begin typing away to assess the area damaged in order to fix it. Jake said he got him in the arm right? Yeah, there it is. Right arm damage, dent above the elbow. You smirk a little. Jake must have used the butt of his guns to do that. No way would a bullet leave a dent. 

“Now you’re getting creative when you fight.” You mutter to yourself and start re programming the damaged code. You aren’t that great with computing skills but at least you know your own creations. 

You stare at the command blinking on the screen. 

Reprogramming completed. Execute command? (Y/N) 

You’re finger hovers over the Y key. 

Jake said he was proud of this small dent. 

Did Jake smile when this happened? Of course he smiled. Probably showed off all those dorky teeth. 

Does that mean…Jake would always smile when seeing this? 

You told him you would fix this dent. He knows that you do it right away, you always do. If you didn’t fix it…he would know you chose not to. 

Jake would smile because YOU chose to leave the dent that HE made there. 

You press the N key and the damage coding disappears. You can always fix the dent later if you want to. 

As you lay on your bed, boredom rearing its ugly head, you think you won’t fix the dent. It’s one thing that connects you and Jake together now. 

You smirk to yourself. How fitting that a dent is the one physical thing connecting you. It’s ironic really. A dent symbolizes, to you at least, a mistake or accident. Your love for Jake reflects that perfectly. 

It’s a mistake to love Jake. It’s an accident that your heavily controlled feelings got away from you on this one. 

You roll over on your side and close your eyes. You picture Jake’s smile… 


End file.
